


The Maze

by ninjagolover13



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjagolover13/pseuds/ninjagolover13
Summary: It's not everyday that Sirius Black finds himself lost in a corn maze. But it's okay because he met a total cutie who was lost also.*****This contains gay content, if you don't like it then why the fuck are you even here?





	

Sirius Black found himself to be lost in this 'corn maze', as James called it. Sirius looked around for any familiar faces but he found no one around him. He was completely alone. This is not how Sirius wanted to go out. 'Death by corn maze' just did not sound bad-ass at all.

"James?" Sirius called out for his best friend. Sirius huffed angrily when he got no answer and he sharply turned around, only to be met with a scarred face. 

"Oh hello," Sirius said and stepped back to give the other man some space. 

'Hi..um are you lost too?" the man asked. 

"Heh, um yeah," Sirius answered, awkwardly scratching his neck. "I'm Sirius by the way," Sirius said holding out his hand. 

"Remus," the other said, shaking Sirius' hand, "So um, how are we going to find our way out?"

"I wouldn't mind being lost in here with you," Sirius winked. Remus' eyes went wide and he turned red. Sirius laughed at ruffled Remus' hair. 

"Let's go left," Sirius said. Remus nodded and followed after Sirius. 

After a few minutes and multiple turns later, they realized they were still lost. Nothing looked familiar, not that it would considering everything just looked the same. Sirius groaned, and angrily stuffed his hands in the pocket's of his leather jacket. "I'm going to kill James," he muttered under his breath.

"Your friend dragged you here too?" Remus questioned, "My stupid friend, Peter, forced me to come instead of studying then he ditched me."

"Yeah, James thought it'd be fun to bring me with him and his girlfriend. I got bored of third wheeling so I ventured off on my own and..well here I am," Sirius shrugged, "Totally worth it though."

"How so?" Remus scrunched his eyebrow and made a confused face, which Sirius deemed adorable.

"Because I met you," Sirius smirked, once again leaving Remus a blushing mess. 

"O-Oh..I-uh..I'm glad I met you too," Remus stuttered and covered his blushing face with his hands. Sirius grasped Remus' hands and gently pulled them away from his face, smiling at the smaller boy. Remus looked up at Sirius with curious eyes. 

"You're really cute when you blush," Sirius smiled, resulting the other to avert his eyes in embarrassment. 

Sirius chuckled lowly, causing an obvious shiver from Remus. Sirius smirked and kept one of his hands on the other boys', while his other hand went to grasp Remus' chin, forcing him to look at Sirius. Both men started to lean towards each other, only stopping when their lips were centimeters apart. 

"Can I kiss you?" Sirius whispered, his hot breath airing across Remus' face. 

Instead of answering, Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and connected their lips. Sirius slid his hands down to rest on Remus' hips, pulling them closer. 

Sirius slid his tongue across Remus' bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was immediately accepted. Their hot breaths mixed together while tongues fought for dominance, Sirius winning in the end. Remus let out a quiet moan, but still loud enough for Sirius to hear. Sirius smirked into the kiss and slipped one of his hands down to cup Remus' ass, giving a little squeeze as well. Remus squealed and jolted forward, unintentionally rubbing their crotches together, causing both of them to moan. 

Just as the kiss got even more heated, Sirius heard an annoyingly familiar voice. 

"Get some!" James yelled, Lily beside him. 

Remus and Sirius pulled apart and Sirius glared at James, while Remus hid his blushing face into Sirius' chest. 

"Sod off, James," Sirius grumbled. 

"Can't, because we have to leave and I'm pretty sure, I'm your only ride. And we already spent enough time looking for you so we have to leave now," James crossed his arms. Sirius grumbled and grabbed Remus' hand, leading them out of the maze, following Lily and James of course. They eventually made it out and Remus and Sirius looked at each other sadly.

Sirius sighed and hugged Remus close to him, "I have to go now.." Sirius whispered in Remus' ear. 

Remus frowned and hugged Sirius tightly. The hug was unfortunately short lived and they let go of each other. Remus' face was sad, thinking that they'd never see each other again. 

"Hey," Sirius grabbed Remus' chin, making him look up, "How would you like to go on a date next week?" 

Remus immediately perked up. "Really?" he asked excitedly. 

"Yeah," Sirius smiled, "Give me your phone so I can put my number in it."

Remus unlocked his phone and handed it over. Sirius put in his number and set his name as 'Siriusly Sexy' and quickly texted himself on Remus' phone. 

"Here you go," Sirius handed Remus his phone back. 

"I really have to go now. I'll text you with the details for our date," Sirius kissed Remus' forehead and started to walk away. Before he could get very far, Remus grabbed him and spun him around, giving him a real kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, both pulled away and smiled at each other before walking to their own cars. 

Remus had barely sat in his seat before he got a text. 

Siriusly Sexy: Hey;) 

Remus laughed and quickly sent back a text before he put his phone away and drove home.


End file.
